Chat sessions facilitate communication between chat applications in a communication system. A user of a chat application can communicate, over a communication network, with a user of another chat application by transmitting communication to, and receiving communication from, the chat session. A bot application can simulate a chat application to communicate with other chat applications using the chat session. Bot applications can perform various tasks such as data look-up, access user contacts, and access Software-as-a-Service (SaaS) functionality, among others. Furthermore, development of multiple bot applications is cumbersome and difficult, as development of each bot application may require separate conversational components. As a result, the development of new bot applications is expensive and time-consuming, which are barriers to having a healthy ecosystem of bot applications.
In addition, some users may find it frustrating when needing to use multiple chat applications as required to communicate with multiple bot applications. Integration among various bot applications also has issues, such as when requiring a user to use separate chat applications in order to access separate bot applications. As a result, some users may be discouraged from using multiple bot applications for accessing data and/or performing various tasks. Some of these users may be discouraged from communicating over chat sessions to access bot application functionality altogether.